Valentine in the Realm
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac has some Valentine in with her favorite tickle monster friends.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac was spending time with the brothers and helping Jovi with his experiment. It was almost Valentine's day and she had a secret wish that she hoped for. She hoped that Jocu would…well…it was better not to mention it yet.

"Now Jovi, you sure that this will work for making laughter stronger?" she said, now holding up her own potion. She was wondering that if she had a stronger laugh, would that make Jocu like her in a…special way.

"I'm sure it will work." Jovi smiled. And at that same moment, Jocu walked in with Vivo and both brothers were laughing over a recent tickle fest they had on Earth.

"Well, well…look who's here," Vivo grinned.

"And what brings you here?" Jocu smiled, now walking over and gently nudging her.

"I'm working on something," she said proudly.

"Oh? What is that?" Jocu asked, now looking over her shoulder.

"N-Nothing! It's not ready yet!" Lilac said.

"Let me see it," Vivo laughed, now looking over at it and grabbing it over her shoulder.

"B-But! Wait! I don't know it if it's safe!" Lilac said, but both brothers were already looking at it.

"What is this beautiful liquid?" Jocu smiled, now sniffing it.

"It's to make laughter stronger," Jovi grinned. "Lilac created it herself with a little guidance from me."

"Oh….well then it's time for a sample," Jocu smiled, now gulping some down.

"Wait! I want some," Vivo chuckled, now drinking some too! Lilac watched in horror as both brothers stopped and made strained faces!

"W-What's happening?!" she said in horror. Jocu and Vivo went to speak, but then they noticed they couldn't talk at all!

"Well it looks like the formula made their laughter and voices so strong that it wore their voices out. No worries Lilac. I'm sure it will wear off," Jovi said, knowing that Lauhinian bodies were able to withstand many things.

Both brothers were noticing that they could not talk temporarily and only looked at each other with amused faces. But as they turned to Lilac, they saw she was looking even more down than ever.

Jocu motioned for Lilac to come to him, but she looked away sadly.

"Sorry Jocu, but I'm not in the mood for hugs. Valentine's day is tomorrow and I promised to make cookies for my school party," Lilac said sadly, now quickly turning to Jovi. "Jovi, can you please send me home?"

Jovi looked over and saw Jocu and Vivo shake their heads no because they weren't ready for her to go.

"Lilac, I don't think my brothers want you to leave yet."

"Please Jovi! I really want to go!" she pleaded. "I have a lot of work to do."

Jovi looked at her and then noticed the sadness in her eyes and finally consented.

"Yes Lilac. I will send you back." He said gently, now looking as Jocu and Vivo glared at him with agitation. But the minute Lilac was gone, Jocu snatched a feather pen and some paper and began writing quickly. After a moment, he held it up to Jovi's face!

"Why did you let her go?!" the note said.

"Because she feels awful and needs some time to herself." Jovi said. Vivo grabbed some paper and a feather pen and began writing again.

"Well since she's gone, we need to bring her back here! She seemed excited about Valentine's day. Let's bring her here for that!" the note read.

Jocu nodded and motioned for them to come even closer for them to see the plan he was writing down on the paper.

The next beautiful day…

Lilac woke up and looked out the window. It was Valentine's day! One of her favorite days of the year. She blushed thinking about all of the lovey dovey things a young lady thinks about. She dreamed about chocolate candy, a warm pool filled with rose petals and pretty pink flowers, romantic movies, and fun with her friends. Since she didn't have a boyfriend, she still found ways to enjoy that beautiful holiday.

"This is going to be a beautiful day," she thought, now getting up and getting her cookies prepared for the school. As she was heading out for school, she had no way of knowing that she was being watched from another realm.

The day was great for her! She passed out her cookies and had a great day listening to the history of Valentine's day and spending time with a few buddies. After school, she headed back to the orphanage with the other children. But she still felt somewhat sad. She wanted to also spend time with her Lauhinian best friends, but she still felt embarrassed from what happened earlier.

"I probably need to lay low for a while," she said, now walking up the stairs and to her room once she arrived at the orphanage. Once inside, she felt a bit bummed out.

"Gosh, I'm not ready for this day to end yet. Maybe I better go out for my favorite ice cream and then watch movies on Netflix."

But before she could say another word, she turned and gasped in shock as she saw Jocu laying on her bed with a devious smirk. His long tail gently swayed as he focused on her intently with his green eyes.

"Jocu! Ummm, hello there," she greeted. He nodded in greeting and she frowned, noticing his voice wasn't back yet. "Look, um…I'm sorry for your voice. I truly apologize."

Jocu waved a hand as if to say 'don't worry about it' and motioned for her to come to him. Lilac only gave a gentle smile.

"Jocu, I can't…you need to get well first before I come back. Seems like I always cause a bit of trouble when I'm there," she teased. She saw him arch an eyebrow and stand up, approaching her. "N-Now Jocu, what are you going to do?!"

He didn't respond. He only backed her up towards a recliner and she ran behind it. He smirked evilly and began looking as if he would climb over it to get her.

"EEEEEEEEEEK! J-Jocu stop!" she pleaded. His shoulders gently shook in a silent chuckle and he pounced at her. She ducked just in time, but as she ran for her door, his tail wrapped around her wrist. "H-Hey! Let go!"

He only shook his head 'no' in defiance and gently tugged her to him, despite her struggling. Once she was close enough, he gently held her by her waist and snapped his fingers.

Once her vision adjusted, Lilac gasped at what she saw! The entire back of the castle was decked out with purple, red, and pink flowers! Of course the queen decorated since her sons DEFIINITELY were not the lovey dovey kind. But nonetheless, Jocu and the others knew Lilac loved Valentine's day so they decorated and had things ready for her.

Her jaw dropped open! It was exactly as she dreamed! There was a pool with red rose petals and other pink flowers floating in it, a few boxes of chocolate candy near it, and a bouquet of roses with her name on it.

Jocu and Vivo's shoulders silently shook in laughter as Jocu gently closed Lilac's mouth.

"I-I don't know what to say! Thank you! Thank you all! I hmm! MMM!" she said in delight as Vivo placed a chocolate on her lips, signaling for her to try it. She munched on it and closed her eyes in pure bliss. It was the sweetest and greatest chocolate she ever tasted. "This is great!" she grinned.

But her face turned bright red as all the brothers motioned for her to head towards the pool.

"Oh, I'm not ready for a swim just yet," she blushed, now seeing Jocu remove his upper top, but leaving a sash around his chest for modesty. He grinned at her out of half-closed eyes and started gently backing her up to the pool.

"H-Hey! We're gonna fall in!" she protested. He only wiggled his eyebrows in amusement. "Jocu! Look out! We're seriously gonna…AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And with that, she fell in the pool! Jocu smirked and gently dove in after her, followed by Vivo, Blithe, Jovi, Jape, and Amio. Jest decided to watch from the comfort of a nearby tree branch.

Lilac surfaced and felt Jocu move her hair from her face. She huffed at him in annoyance, but he only pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're such a troublemaker!" she huffed playfully.

"Why thank you," he winked. Lilac's eyes widened!

"Y-You're better?! When did your voice get better?!"

"Only a second or two after you left." He smirked.

"So you've been pretending all this time!"

"Yes." He grinned, now ducking as she began swatting at him. Vivo swam over and joined in the fun as they then began tickling her sides as the other brothers watched in glee.

"Now then…didn't you have a special wish for today?" Vivo smiled. Lilac looked confused for a moment, but her eyes grew REALLY wide when she thought she knew what he meant.

"No I don't!" she lied.

"Ohhhhhh, I think you do." Vivo said, now turning to Jocu. "It appears that Lilac has a special wish for today and it concerns you."

"And what is that?" Jocu asked, now giving a smooth grin.

"It's nothing!"

"Lilac…"

"I refuse to say it!"

"Well, if you won't say it on your own…" Jocu said, now motioning for all the brothers to come over. "We will tickle you until you do!"

Lilac saw them all closing in on her and start wiggling their fingers and tails. Jocu even went underwater and blew a raspberry in her stomach to prove his point!

"EEEEEEEEEEK! Ok ok!" Lilac said, now seeing the red prince come to the surface.

"I'm listening…" he smiled, now giving her a playful wink. Lilac felt so embarrassed that she felt like she would pop.

"I-I-I…"

"Yes? Come now…what is it little one?" Jocu said, eager to know what she had to say.

"I-I-I wanted you to be my first kiss! There I said it!" she said, now trying to swim away.

"Not so fast!" he laughed, now pinning her near the pool wall. "Where are you going?"

"I-I…"

"You made a wish didn't' you?" he said, now getting closer to her face.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes…"

"And I would much rather answer your wish than a random Earth boy," he grinned, now closing in. All the brothers whistled in glee and happiness! This was not the first time a girl wanted Jocu to be her first kiss. But to be polite, he always made them quick and fast. Nothing overbearing or inappropriate.

Lilac felt like her heart would burst out of her chest when she felt his lips gently touch hers and within a second it was done! Her very, very first kiss ever was to a Lauhinian prince! She felt like she was swooning!

"Lilac? Are you…Hey!" he gasped as he caught her. She fainted!

"Woohoo! Jocu you're good!" Vivo laughed.

"Perhaps too good," Jocu said, now fanning her to wake her up. Within a few moments, Lilac opened her eyes and once she processed all of what happened, she almost fainted again! "Hey, woah! No fainting; you'll miss the rest of the party!" Jocu said, now helping her out of the pool.

"W-What happened?" she asked, groggily touching her lips. "D-D-D-D-Did you?!"

"You fainted and yes…yes I did," he winked at her, now helping her to her feet. "Now then, let's enjoy the rest of this day hmm?"

"Thanks Jocu!" she smiled, now wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "And yes! Let's do it!"

And with that, they all gathered around for more treats and games on this wonderful day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I LOVE Valentine's day almost as much as Christmas!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Ain't no shame in that! I'm more of a Halloween lover, but Valentine's Day is cool too! A perfect day to spread the love! ^^**


End file.
